Study of a population of patients with a confirmed diagnosis of fructose intolerance from the standpoint of dietary intake, oral hygeine, and dental pathology. The microbiology of dental plaque from specific dental sites of these subjects will be investigated & particular attention will be given to dental plaque levels of S, mutans, S, sanguis and Lactobacilli. In addition, the concentration of protein, hexose, ketohexose, calcium, phosphorus, magnesium and fluoride in these plaque specimens will be assayed. The glucose metabolism of the plaque specimens will be investigated from the standpoint of levels and types of organic acids produced and levels of selected enzymes present.